


Dany is a lover, Jon is a screamer, Tyrion can't sleep

by malec44



Series: Dany and Jon fics [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: This fic is best read after "impulsive Dany, Stubborn Jon, Poor Tyrion" but it can be read separately.Jon and Dany, mostly porn but also some classic Tyrion moments





	Dany is a lover, Jon is a screamer, Tyrion can't sleep

Two mouths were linked as if they never belonged to two separate people. Dany turned around sitting on her knees between Jon’s legs, not willing to stop kissing him she forced herself in this uncomfortable position. “We really need to get out or we will miss the big battle because of sex injuries” Dany laughed at that “would that be so bad?” “No but Tyrion will kill me and I’m pretty sure i won’t be able to survive dying again”. 

Dany gave Jon one final kiss before carefully getting up, she couldn’t even feel her knees anymore, she got out of the tub and helped Jon out. He still wasn’t very stable but he could walk which was a good sign, Jon went to sit on the side of the bed and patted the space between him “join me Dany”. They were kissing again, seemingly not being able to stay away from each other. “Dany wait, stop” “what Is it? Did I hurt you?” Jon smiled at her concern “no it’s nothing like that, it’s just that I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything”. It was Dany’s time to smile, she grabbed his hands “Jon I know how it feels to be used and to do things I don’t want to do but I promise you that I’m not feeling that now, I want you”. 

Dany pushed Jon back on the bed, trying to be careful but not really succeeding, she climbed on top of him legs around his waist “I want to give you pleasure, let me’. Jon didn’t know if she was waiting for an answer, did she really think he was going to stop her? He suddenly trust his hips up making clear that he was okay with her taking charge. Dany wanted to do this slow, she didn’t want to hurt him, she bend down and started kissing his neck, sucking and biting her way down to his chest. She could feel Jon’s arousal growing, his cock growing thicker, she started slowly moving her hips in a circling motion, moaning at the pleasure the movements gave her. She slowly kissed every scar on Jon’s chest, given them all the same amount of attention, hearing Jon gasp every once in a while was all the encouragement she needed.

She suddenly got of him, Jon moaned at the loss of friction. Before Jon could say something he felt Dany’s small warm hand around his cock, he leaned back on the bed holding back his moans. She was stroking him slow but firm, then he felt something even warmer and wet, he had to look to be sure, the sight almost made him come that very second, his beautiful queen was sucking him off. Dany was tasting him, sucking at the head while stroking his shaft with her hand, Jon’s cock was long and thick, she got wet just thinking about riding him.

Jon felt his balls tighten, he didn’t want to cum now, he wanted to come inside of her. “Dany, ugh, stop I’m going to cum if you don’t stop now” Dany removed her mouth from Jon’s cock and climbed on top of him again, “are you ready for me?” Dany didn’t even wait for the answer she sat down on Jon’s lap, pushing Jon’s cock in slowly. The feeling was overwhelming, Jon almost screamed when she was fully seated, the dragon queen truly had fire inside of her and he could feel it. “Dany please move” She did what Jon asked, she began to slowly ride him, letting him fill her up over and over again. Dany grabbed Jon’s hands and moved them to her breasts, wanting to be touched, Jon pulled her down wanting to suck her big soft breasts. He attacked her nipple, sucking on them making her soft nipples hard as ice. Jon moved one arm between them, trying to find Dany’s clit wanting her to come while he was inside her. “Aah Jon, there, right there aahh” even while not being able to sit up without help he managed to find all her sensitive spots making her wetter than she has ever been. Jon knew he wasn’t going to last long, he pressed down on Dany’s clit and increased his rhythm, he could hear Dany’s moans getting louder, she was so close. He felt his balls tense, he trust one more time and came with a scream of her name, Dany lost it, feeling Jon’s seed filling her up. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours not wanting to part from one another. Eventually cramp forced Dany to lift herself up off Jon’s cock, laying down next to Jon with her head on his chest. Dany felt like sleeping, that’s when she heard Jon’s stomach rumble, ‘When was the last time you ate?” “The day we left I think” Dany frowned, “Oh wait Tyrion promised to put some food outside the door”. Dany got out of the bed and opened the door carefully to make sure no one saw her naked inside Jon’s room. “Well there is food but it’s cold now, we should get something from the kitchens”. This got Jon’s attention “Oh yes could we please go there, i should walk anyway or you know wobble” Dany laughed at his gestures illustrating him walking. ‘Yes come on we will put some clothes on and find something to eat, everyone is asleep now anyways”.

They were being quiet, as quiet as one could be in an old building with cracking floorboards, luckily there was enough to eat still in the kitchen. “I will grab some wine, you gather the food” Dany was walking towards where she knew the wine was, it was dark though all she could see was the faint light of a candle. 

“Ah your grace what a pleasant surprise, would you like some wine?” Tyrion was sitting there in the corner with his book, a glass of wine and a smug smile on his face. “Tyrion what are you doing here?” “I could ask you the same but to answer your question, I was kept rudely awake by some people in the room next to me”. Dany was blushing, Jon calling her name right at that moment wasn’t helping either “ah the screamer, get him over here will you, we need to talk”. 

Jon and Dany ended up sitting next to each other with Tyrion across from them, all of them nursing a glass of wine. “So how do you want to play this? This whole castle will know of your dalliance by tomorrow”. “Can’t we just announce it? The king in the north with the dragon queen, it can’t hurt right” Tyrion was sighing; Dany knew that wasn’t a good sign. “Your grace you have to understand that your enemies will know as well and they will try to hurt either of you because they know they will end up hurting you both”. “So we keep it quiet” this was the first time Jon had spoken, “quiet? I’m pretty sure the sell swords in Bravos heard that scream of yours”. 

By morning everyone knew of what happened the night before, “I’m sorry you know for keeping you awake”. “I guess that’s the price I have to pay for being hand of the queen, just do me a favor and push his face into a pillow next time” Tyrion was only half joking. They were standing at the edge of the wall looking at the danger that was walking towards them, “do you really love him my queen?” “I do, I never thought I would after Drogo but Jon he is, he does something to me I can’t explain”. Tyrion was happy, looking out over the wall he could imagine that this was one of the happier moments he was going to encounter while fighting a war. “Just make sure he treats you right and If he doesn’t you will come to me” “What will you do my friend, fight him?” “if I must I will for you my queen, I can’t promise I will win but I will make sure he will never live it down”. Dany smiled, she loved that little man, in the short time they knew each other he really became a great friend to her. “I promise I will come to you my dear friend but you have to promise me something first” “Anything your grace” “From now on my name is Dany for you, there are two men who can call me that, my lover and my best friend”.

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm not sure yet about my next fic, any suggestions or requests?


End file.
